Pretty Princess
by Muggsie
Summary: involed are: lovers, new girls and STALKERS! not gory but if you get nightmares very easerly don't read. otherwise read on.... it is the best one i have done so far
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: as usual, characters not mine apart from Lavender and other characters whom you might not have heard of before. This is an on going story so if you cannot understand it and says "hey where is the rest of the story?" IT IS COMING SOON. That is if I can work out how to put chapters in because I am NOT technical minded. Ok witerring on here. On with the story**

**Once apon a time (lol)**

**Pretty Princess**

_Monday 19th July 7:05pm_

I ma never having a day off again, ever. You want to know why? Well… 

Don't get me wrong, my Mom is really quite a cool and nice person, but spending 9 hours on a couch with her cooing over you isn't exactly fun!

Daytime T.V. it's not interesting even the slightest bit, especially with only 4 stations. This would have been a good time to order cable

I miss Michael! I love Michael! I ant to kiss Michael!

There! I've said it. But it is true. Sorry if I seem obsessive but I don't care. He rescued me from the depths of loneliness. He saw me when I was invisible. He is the greatest person to ever walk the planet!

I cannot believe I let my mother give me the day off for minor stomach cramps when instead I could be seeing my beloved Michael.

God I am soooooo stupid sometimes I cannot believe it. I may not be blonde but I might as well dye it so I have an excuse for my stupidness! Blimey I worse than Jessica Simpson and that is not any complement I give myself.

Ok now im scaring myself being this obsesive. So lets swiftly move onto a new topic. Hmmmmmmm…..

There is NOTHING else to talk about apart from MICHAEL! He is sweet, he is funny, he is kind!

I wander if we get married? I wander what our childrens names will be? I wander what our house will look like?

But yes, I haven't fogotten the one tenny weeny little problem that stands in the way of this so don't nag ( not that you will, you are a book after all) Michael and I are not actually. Technically together. Only a small thing to worry about. The tiniest thing ever.

Oh why do I keep kidding myself it is a HUGE problem! How can I make him see me has his potential future wife? How? Why am I worring about this? I AM 16! And not flipping going on 30 either.

Any must go and have my soup before Mom coo's anymore

Your Mia

-----x-----

_9:35pm_

I have just had a very important thought. Why am I fussing over Michael at all? I mean I have had a call from Lilly, Mr O'Connel (well we wanted to talk to mom but he did want to know if I was ok) and even Tina to see how I was. Michael no calls.

Oh why am I being so negative? Maybe he got Lilly to do it and try and save phone bills?

Well I thought I'd add that little thought before I go to sleep and get my sleep so im back to normal health so I can see (quess who…….MICHAEL!!!)

Your Mia

-----x-----

**A/N: ok so that is the first chapter. I wont A/N at every chapter but this note is too say that this bit might be boring but wait to she gets the stalker. Mwa hahahaha . to be continued……………**


	2. new friend, new enemy

**A/N: Second chapter!!!**

_Tuesday 20th July 7:15 – in bathroom_

I'm up, I'm awake and I have the energy of a high voltage kettle- well kind of.

Anyway, I never thought in my whole I'd ever be so happy about going to school. Ever. But then again whole day of being weighted on hand and foot by my Mom isn't exactly fun. Of course I love it when they do it at the palace but when your own mum does it you feel kinda bad about it and want to help her. Or is it just me? Hmmmmm

Anyway as I was saying… I want to go to school, not because of work , I am NOT a boff. I am going simply because of Michael (as if you never guessed)

I cannot wait to see his pretty face yet again! I won't see him until third period – music because he has to practice for the school concert all morning at the theatre. Maybe I should kindly take the norning off to give him some support? No too obvious.

Anyway of to school I jolly well go

Your Mia

-----x-----

_12:35 – girl's loos_

ok it's a long story but I'll cut it short.

When I went into homeroom this morning I was surprised to see Lilly talking to this new girl that I have never seen in my whole life!

"Hey Mia!" Lilly called me over "come and meet Lavender, she's just moved here from Tennessee!" Lily exclaimed

"hello there Mia!" Lavender said in her strong accent.

" Hi" I replied "erm…. Lilly can I talk to you for a sec"

"not now Mia, Lave is in the middle of a story"

"Lil, I need to talk to you NOW"

Then _Lave _piped up

"Hey Mia, aren't you that princess of Geneva?"

"It's Genovia"

"yeah what ever. Maybe you should take you royal butt somewhere else because we are in the middle of something here"

HARSH!

"that's a good one Lave!" said Lilly

I could not believe it! I mean yeah what Lavender said hurt me but what hurt me most was what Lilly did. _That's a good one Lave! _What is all that about? Agreeing with the enemy? Well I guess it isn't _her_ enemy at all. But Lilly said nothing to defend me. NOTHING!

With that little note I stormed out of the room with the excuse that yesterday's bug stil lingered. And all morning it's been the same!

Lavender taking digs at me in her sweet but sickening voice while Lilly falls for it! On the surface to anyone else she might seem lovly but deep down she is a little wassit. Everyone loves her but I bet that everyone secretly loves to hate her and if they don't they are mad!

I….just…want…..to…GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! SHE IS ANOTHER LANA IN THE MAKING BUT WORSE!!!!

_3:50pm – café Latte._

This seems totally psycho but Lilly, yes Lilly, has gone off with Lavender to show her around some sights and ditched me!! I mean we come her to Café Latte every Tuesday after school. I mean yeah we do have other friends but it's the fact she just….went! so I'm a Larry.

But to keep me amused from boredom let me tell you about Michael.

I went into music quite early because when I walked past I heard the sweet piano playing of Michael. I could tell it was him straight away because of the usual melody he was playing. I crept up behind him, I know I shouldn't have but I wanted him to keep playing!

I totally forgot about Lilly and Lavender bugging me all morning because I was so lost in his playing.

Then he stopped. He mumbled to himself and looked at his watch.

"Damn I'm late for bleeding dentist!" as he shut and picked up his book he said "At least I'm not coming back to school, I would be knackered!"

He stood up, walked over to the door, opened it and left with a slam of the door, without even noticing I was there!

So….. I'm a bit bummed about that. The one time I would see him, he didn't see me and he wasn't there for the rest of the day. Bum. Bum bum bum bum.

Well anyway, got to go and see her _majesty _to talk about the next big dinner coming up – fun.

Your Mia

-----x-----


	3. A threatening note

A/N third chapter is up people. I cannot remember who it is but someone said along the lines in a review: what is going on with Michael and Mia? Well…… Mia and Michael are quite good friends at the moment, but Mia (as you might have gathered) wants more than that. This is sort of like an alternative realisation for of their undying love to each other from princess diaries 1 (the film) remember when in the garden at the ball yeah. Anyway read on…..review and thank you!

Chapter 3.

5:42pm – Kitchen.

The rudeness of my mother! The one time I share an intimate thought of mine with her – she ruins it!

I burst in to tell her about Michael, so I did. I didn't go into detail that would have been far too embarrassing! But all that I told her, she ruined. By saying I might be slightly obsessive and don't do too much about it or I'll look like a stalker peerrlease!!!!

5:54 – Bedroom

I think I'm being stalked! No seriously! After I'd finished writing my last entry this letter came through in the mailbox!!

_Dear Mia,_

_I like your cat, he's cute, called Fat Louie, yes? Black and white? That astonishing red collar brings out his eyes don't you think? _

_That new painting of your mothers is also quite brilliant! What's it called again? Oh yeah, 'A New Princess.' It's a portrait of you. Looks very much like you._

_You know, I watched you walk home from school yesterday? You walk with such grace, but not like a princess, even though you have those lessons with your Grandmere. Oh yeah, tell your Grandmere I like her new hair cut! Oh yeah you can't because you don't know who I am!_

_One last thing, Michael. He's a weird one isn't he? I hear your going to this big dinner of your family's with him! So I'll say this. You dare go near him, talk to him or even as much as breath over him, I'll kill you, because he's MINE!!!!!_

_Yours truly,_

_Raven Led._

Ok, am I wrong in being freaked out?

Also am I wrong in thinking it's lavender the conniving scheming jealous little bitch?!

POV LILLY'S DIARY 

_Dear diary,_

_You remember I told you about this new girl at school called Lavender? Well I can't help thinking Mia is jealous of her. Well Lave is prettier than Mia, funnier than Mia and has more time for me than Mia even though I have known her for like 5 minutes! It's seem that Mia is always busy, too busy for me and it feels like I am loosing my best friend! Lave was just their at the right time. Plus she does't fancy my brother! (but Mia doesn't know I know. But it is really obvious Mia fancies Michael don't you think?)_

POV MIA'S DIARY 

11:32pm - bedroom

OK this letter thing is driving me insane! INSANE! What shall I do? Shall I keep quiet about the whole thing and hope it goes away? –no, NOT GONNA HAPPEN!

Shall I call the police? NO WAY they'll probably say it's another petty teen thing.

Shall I confront Lavender about it? Tell her I think it's her? YES! I'll show her the letter….that…….

Oh God i..tore….up…and THREW AWAY!! NO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!

Bum, poop, fart , wee-wee! OH MY GOD¬ am I hyperventilating? Do I even know the meaning of the word? Ok lets put it in plain english. I am panicking to the extreme. Why on earth did I tear it up? Where the hell is that gonna get me? ABSOLUTLY NOWHERE is the answer to that. How can I do anything without any proof of my life and death situation? GRRRRRRR! Fine I won't talk to Michael for a month.

11:42pm.

This is going to be impossible. NOT TALK TO MICHAEL FOR A MONTH?

11:54

Maybe I'll try and sticky tape the pieces together again? Yeah I'll do that.

11:59

This is NOT going to work. I'm dead.

Your Mia

-----x-----


	4. Must avoid Michael

A/N Forth chapter (sorry about the wait, had a migraine) THANK YOU soooo much to my reviewers especially random91. You really give me strength so carry on reading and reviews 'cos it's gonna be great!

_Wednesday 21st July_

_10:27- bedroom_

ok I am a very bad girl VERY BAD GIRL. I've skipped school. I have pulled a sicky to be more precise. The 'stomach cramps' have 'returned' why? 'cos it solves all my problems:

Avoiding lavender so I don't get into any heated raves with her about how _she_ wrote a psycho note to me about killing me if I so much as breathe over Michael. Then people thinking I'm a psycho for dissing a new girl

Avoiding Lilly so I don't end up having harsh words with her

avoiding Michael so I don't get killed

oh Michael sigh . I love him soooo much even though he doesn't like me in the same way (as far as I know wink wink) am I taking this letter far too seriously? Am I stopping myself from seeing the one I love for no particular reason? Well apart from some idiot playing a cruel joke on me.

I mean that's all it's got to be yeah? A cruel joke played by lavender because she wants Lilly and Michael for herself? I mean that's another thing. Is lavender stupid enough to not think that I might possibly know it's her hmmm?

But then again _IS _it lavender? Is it a real death threat? Am I having a nightmare?

No I really DO feel sick

Your Mia

-----x-----

p.s I have just noticed something. Lilly and Lavender are people. Lilly and lavender are flowers. Hmmmmm.

_Thursday 22nd July_

_6:10pm – limo_

I am sooo sorry I didn't write before but I left you (my diary) at Grandmere's while learning how to dance (again)

I mean it's not like I'm even going to dance at this ball/dinner. I'll embarrass myself for the rest of my life! And without sounding big headed or anything but by being a princess as well, me dancing like a constipated monkey it worthy to go into a tabloid eeeekkk!

Anyway I have better things to worry about. Or in this case worse.

I am VERY impressed with myself. I didn't utter a word to Lavender, I didn't even LOOK at Michael (how could I deprive myself so?  ) but I could see that Lilly was upset with me because all I did was say 'hi', 'goodbye' and 'have you got the answer to number 4?' in math. I hung around with boris all day! (c'mon, you've got to admit that today has been a very trying day)

I have been sooo good today. I didn't even think about that stupid letter at all!

Apart from once when I kind of gave Joe a hint something was up on the way to see Grandmere. This is how the conversation went:

Joe:erm, Miss Mia, I can't help thinking everything is not ok

Mia:no, I'm fine thank you Joe

Joe:you know you can tell me anything

Mia:well there is one thing there is this new girl at school who is quite attached to Lilly but we don't see eye to eye exactly.

Joe: aha I see. I'm not really good with that sort of thing. Best speak with your Grandmother about it.

Ok so this wasn't really a hint at all but at least he knows I don't like _lavey davey miss wonderful in all. _

Your Mia 

-----x-----

POV MICHAEL'S DIARY 

Dear diary,

I know this might sound rather farfetched but I think Mia doesn't like me. All day today she didn't so much as look at me. I really like her so I'm rather upset by this…..

POV LILLY'S DIARY 

Dear diary,

Mia has been acting so strange today. She has been blanking Lave and me. What's wrong with her? I really AM losing my best friend…..


	5. totally freaked out

_Friday 23rd July 7:05am - kitchen _

Ok. I got up really early this morning because I'm so paranoid that I am going to get another letter and I DO NOT want Mom to know anything about it seen as she worries about almost anything on this planet (so that's who I get it from…)

Anyway I was right. I have another letter: this is getting ridiculous

_Dear Princess Amelia, Mignonette Grimaldi Thermoplis Renaldo,_

_Long name isn't it? Anyway so far you have been a very good girl haven't you? Not even looking at Michael, something of very high importance must be on your mind. Oh yeah, I know what it is don't I? Is it the fact that if you so much as look at michael I'll kill you? Yes that's it. Anyway have a good life_

Yours sincerely 

_Raven Led_

This is getting beyond a joke! But was it a joke in the first place? OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD AAAAHHHHHHH PANIC!! PANIC!!!

No that's it! That is seriously the end of it. I am ignoring these stupid letters. I am going to talk to Michael and you know another thing? I'm going to ask Michael to the ball/dinner tomorrow. That'll show Lavender whatever her last name is that I no longer care!

Or do I? Eeeeeeeek!

_10.12am – homeroom_

I have made a big mistake! A VERY BIG MISTAKE! I went up to Michael. I seriously flirted (well as much as a social reject can) then I asked him to the ball/dinner! And guess what?

HE SAID YES!!

But here comes the bad bit. I asked him directly infront of lavender! But surely this means nothing? What if it even isn't her? That means I'm panicking over nothing. Oh I don't know anymore. Maybe I should just let whoever kill me. End my continuously miserable life. Just let it be after a slow dance will Michael, please? Please? I LOVE MICHAEL!

_12.13pm – lunch room_

here is the latest conversation with myself, Lilly and Lavender:

Mia:so Lilly, you still coming to the do tomorrow at the consulate?

Lilly:oh yeah sure, can Lavender come?

Lavender:oh no I don't want to intrude

Lilly: no you should it'll welcome you to San Francisco

Mia:Lilly, it's a Genovian ball, hardly American

Lilly:oh well

Mia:no offence Lavender but I don't think my Grandmere would approve

(meaning I didn't want her to come incase she really would slice my head off)

Lavender:That's fine 

Lilly:no it's not fine. Lavender is our friend too you know

Mia:your friend

Lavender: you know your problem Mia? Just because you are a princess you think it gives you the right to boss and insult people as much as you like. We are not even in the country that you rule!!

Lilly:I agree, I'm sorry Mia but I do

Mia: lavender, you don't even know me. Or you might know me more than I think

(oh god that was like a MAJOR hint)

and the only time you talk to me is when you insult me!

Lavender:you've lost it girl, c'mon Lilly, I've lost my appetite.

I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!

What has got into my so-called-best-friend? It's like she is in a trance or under Lavender's spell or something! I'm telling you that Lavender is psyched out. She has some kind of illness I'm sure.

_3.25pm – bedroom_

Another letter? Another letter!? ANOTHER LETTER?!?!?!?

_Mia,_

_I thought you got the point? I thought you would of understood this seriousness in the matter, your life would be in risk. Michael Is mine and you disobeyed me. For this you'll pay with your life. So shall I inform Clarrisse Grimaldi Renaldo now to look for a new princess or later?_

Raven led I'm going for a walk. 

_7.50pm – kitchen_

I have just seen lavender. I didn't say anything to her. She was on the other sidewalk.

All she did was shoot daggers at me then schlumped of. After she was at least 20 meters behind me, I legged it down the rest of the avenue. She is sooo freaky. I didn't even realise she lived near here!

Maybe I should tell someone? No! they'll either think I'm a whimp who can't stand up for themselves or im exagerating BIG STYLE.

I'll deal with this by myself

Your Mia

-----x-----


End file.
